


Bring it On Home

by Aquielle



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Comfort Food, Domestic destiel, Feels, Food Network adoration, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Team Free Will, human!Cas, mentions of Batman characters, quippy!Sam, sammich time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity was sometimes confounding. Castiel did not like having to sleep or urinate.</p><p>He didn't like constantly having to eat or the tofu and bean sprout wrap that Sam had promised was tasty and good for him.</p><p>He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night not remembering where he was or having nightmares.</p><p>He didn't like taking showers that were less than half an hour long, because honestly less than thirty minutes was just pointless.</p><p>He didn't like being told that he brushed his teeth like a four year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it On Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Diva (thecollective)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/gifts).



> For Diva, who deserves this punishment for being a very bad girl indeed.
> 
> #DestielSmutBrigade 5ever

Sam had been unceremoniously informed by his brother that yes he and Cas were a **THING** now.

Dean had put on his best stern face and poked Sam in the chest as he said "Don't you go sticking your antlers in and making Cas feel weird about this or I will make the atomic wedgie I gave you when you were seven look like a vacation."

Ha, as if. Dean may think he's Batman but Sam knows he outweighs his brother by a good thirty pounds. At best Dean was Nightwing, he could so take that jerk.

The funniest thing about the conversation had not been the idle threat though, it was the fact that Dean somehow thought Sam hadn't already known. He would have to be headless and living under a rock to not notice, plus Cas was gossipy as hell sometimes. Dean would probably rather set himself on fire than hear some of the things Cas had said to Sam before he had explained to the former angel how some things were private and that he never needed to know THAT much about Dean ever again.

He already had far more information about his brothers sexual proclivities than was ever needed thank you very much! He could never scrub the mental image of Dean chained to a bedpost in a crappy hotel in Cedar Rapids, a curvy redhead attached to his crotch, hands very busy with the back end of his brother.

He had been traumatized, sure but he was also begrudgingly impressed, the waitress totally had not seemed like that kind of girl.

He came to the conclusion that Dean was a Jedi master when it came to sex, it was the only thing that could explain how his grumpy, set-in-his-ways, never-met-a-burger-he-didn't-like, no-chick-flick-moments brother had managed to seduce an angel.

Luckily for Sam the bunker was large and had solid walls that were blessedly soundproof or damn close to it. Sometimes after a hunt those two would look at each other like if he hadn't been present they would devour each other.

 **NO NO! BAD THOUGHT! ABORT!ABORT! THINK OF PUPPIES!** Think of anything else....think of kale and bread! Heirloom tomatoes and turkey club sandwiches! Ooh sammich! That did it...sammich time.

Sam headed across the library to the kitchen intent on grub. Dean had started cooking actual meals lately. He didn't know what had provoked it but he was going to ride the 4-food group wave until it crashed.

He stopped short when he saw Castiel leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. He was about to ask what was up when he heard his brother's low baritone singing along to something or other. He backed up quietly and reversed direction, Dean would call him when the food was ready.

 

******************************

 

Humanity was sometimes confounding. Castiel did not like having to sleep or urinate.

He didn't like constantly having to eat or the tofu and bean sprout wrap that Sam had promised was _tasty and good for him_.

He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night not remembering where he was or having nightmares.

He didn't like taking showers that were less than half an hour long, because honestly less than thirty minutes was just pointless.

He didn't like being told that he brushed his teeth like a four year old.

He didn't like the way his back ached even when he hadn't done anything to cause it or how a splinter felt like a giant stake connected directly to the nerve endings in his finger.

He didn't like not being able to fly or hear his brothers and sisters.

However, Castiel loved the Winchesters.

He loved the fact that Dean would make hamburgers with sautéed onions just for him and that Sam cared enough to try to get him to eat healthy.

He loved that when he woke in the night Dean would comfort him and tell him silly stories about Sam's coulrophobia induced dreams.

He loved the hot water heater in the bunker with a fierce loyalty that some might consider irrational.

He loved the taste of mint and the way his teeth felt practically shiny after a thorough brushing.

He loved how Dean would rub his back and make sure the heating pad was always plugged in next to his favorite chair in the library and that Dean had diligently remove his splinter and bandage his finger after kissing what he proclaimed was a **gaping wound**.

He loved the Impala even for it's limitations, it was filled with memories of his life on earth and the time with his new family.

He loved the Winchesters and the fact that they carved out a spot for him in their lives. He had traded his grace for a cure for Dean, even with all the daily irritations, it had been worth it. 

Leaning against the door frame in the kitchen he smiled as he listened to Dean sing while he cooked.

_Oh oh oh oh oh you don't have to go-oh_

_oh oh oh oh you don't have to go-oh_

_oh oh oh oh you don't have to gooooo_

_I I I I I all those tears I cried_

_I I I I all those tears I cried_

_oh oh ah I baby please don't go_

He felt an ache surge up in his chest. The fact that they were all safe and whole in their home, his fall had definitely been worth it. 

 

*******************************

 

Dean can't remember ever being this content in his entire life. Even when he was a kid there was his fathers' drinking and general jackassery to contend with.

He has his brother, his angel, his baby and a safe place to hang his hat. The sense of family and home have burrowed their way inside him and he feels so much lighter and happier than ever before.

Not to imply that life is all domestic bliss covered in angel kisses. Things still go bump in the night and it's still the Winchester family motto to run towards that which seeks to kill you. Luckily these days he has something worth fighting for, something more than just survival.

Life in the bunker is far from idyllic. Sam is enjoying Dean's newly developed heteroflexibility far more than is necessary. The teasing was off the charts until he had put itching powder into his baby brother's deodorant....that had shut him the hell up for an entire week and he had been much subtler since.

Dean wonders if the real reason Sam backed off isn't that he just knows. He had barely ever dated the same girl for more than two months. He is set in his, until very recently, life-long bachelor ways. Live-in boyfriend was way the fuck above his pay grade.

Maybe Sam just tortured him to take the precious shine off of things so he could appreciate it more. Or maybe he just ran out of quippy NoHomo jokes.

Cas has adapted more or less as expected. He is oddly literal and a downright grumpy fucker sometimes, but his unbridled enthusiasm for certain things makes Dean forget all about what a bossy ass he can be.

Cas loves t.v. even more now, which Dean didn't think was possible. He says he needs to watch for research purposes and becomes fascinated by the Food Network.

He is enchanted by Good Eats in a way that makes Dean inexplicably and ridiculously insecure. He hmms at the array of cakes and sauces and tells Dean that he should try to make lamb burgers like Alton Brown while snuggling him.

Dean ups his game, culinarily. The lamb burgers, pork tenderloin and poutene are all huge hits with Cas. Pretty much anything with meat and potatoes is squarely inside Dean's wheelhouse so he knocks them out night after night.

One particularly memorable evening he makes 40 clove garlic chicken. It takes 4 hours to get the sauce just right. Sam is completely toxic afterwards but Cas is enraptured.

Dean is certain that he has never been so thoroughly blown in his entire life.

It's good to be the chef. 


End file.
